


Angel

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen, Meeting, Moving On, NDE, Near Death Experiences, Relief, Reminiscing, Survivors, angel - Freeform, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: Many years after being released from being held captive by Hap, Rachel decided to pursue her career in singing. Never did she think she would see the face of the man who wanted to give up so many times, show up to one of her performances.





	Angel

It was a beautiful way to set the scene; the lights were dimly lit and nothing but the finest suits and jewels could be see around the beautiful Victorian classed room. Waiters walked around with trays of various colored champagne's, offering them here and there to those who stood around chatting. But one person didn't seem to mind that no single conversation starter was directed towards him to converse along with. And he liked it that way, for he had nothing in exchange to talk about. No one would understand him or his story, or the pain he endured and the beauty he found. 

His name was Scott Brown. 

He sat at the bar, his back to the table, elbows resting on the counter-top as his eyes scanned over the crowd. His beard was finely groomed and his long hair was nicely brushed so that its long waves didn't look so unkempt. No longer did he like the look of dreadlocks. 

He sat there steady, his eyes were moldering the souls before him; he was amused. The ticking timer of the watch that rested on his pale wrist could be felt along with the steady thump of his heart beat. Tonight, he was expecting an audience and he wasn't even the performer.

The orchestra slowly struck a small tune, signifying everyone's attention to be turned towards the stage. Then second by second, the lights got lower and lower, until nothing but the single spotlight shone on the very platform.

The once casual chatting turned into tiny murmurs and whispers. The waiters were attentively standing at the sides of the room, empty trays tucked under they're arms. They're gazes evenly lifted as if dismissing the whole moment.

Sighing slowly, he trained his eyes on the stage. Before him was a mass ball of light illuminating a single pole with a microphone attached to it. What were they about to expect? He knew he'd heard her once before, but that was many years ago and he wondered if he would still feel the same. By now it felt as if the whole building were holding its breath; the reverberating stillness set off an edge that was unknown. He wasn't even supposed to be here.

He was supposed to be at the locksmiths, blatantly dusting about, envisioning dark memories of his past, grasping onto them like they were the only things keeping him alive. He needed to know that none of it was untrue, that the scars upon his back weren't imaginary. He had no future then, but he felt he had one now, for he had a gift. 

A gift like none other given that he was given when he had an NDE. He had the ability to be that inspirational speaker for those who couldn't see the light, and he helped them grow to become strong nourished branches among the stalks of whatever it was they clung upon. 

Suddenly the curtain to the far left side of the stage opened just enough for a pale, slender form to slip through. Her porcelain skin illuminated like the surface of a full moon as she stepped towards the microphone. Her eyes were steadily trained on the toes of her feet, her once short but now long raven black hair flowing softly at her shoulders.

She looked like an angel; her beautiful well fit green dress hugged her like a safety net. He could tell it made her feel comfortable in her own skin. Sparkly diamonds perfectly cut hung to her ears, shining as if stars were grasped from the night sky itself and placed upon her ears as a symbol of her innocent beauty. She  _was_ a star. An angel.

Just like him. This was Rachel.

Slowly, she raised her eyes; and in that moment, he felt recognized. He felt as if her beautiful  pupils bore through his soul and looked into him and that she remembered him. Or so he hoped she would. He didn't feel as useless as he thought himself out to be at times. Ever so slightly, she parted her lips and voiced the most beautiful melody you could ever hear. He could feel his heart sing along with her, as if nature itself were fashioning a song for her to sing, only to be heard by those who understood her and could feel her passion and her  _pain_.

She was a miracle. She was now known to be the most amazing singer ever to exist along with Renata who was said to be the best guitarist ever to exist. She had survived a near death experience and came back with a gift she never had before; a voice. He knew of her growing up, due to the illicit research he had done on her and people like her. She was unable to speak her mind, unable to be heard though she had the words to put to it, so she forever stayed silent. Until one fateful night in a car accident, her silence was broken and out came a beautiful bird with majestic wings when she sang. Give her any tune, any rhyme and she could turn it into a pure work of art.

Her song slowly came to a subtle end and not a single sound was made. If a pin were to drop, he was sure they could all hear it. Tears silently shed as they gazed upon her; her mouth was closed and her head was turned up towards the light, her eyes softly shut. It was as if she were feeling a movement within her that only she could begin to understand, one that he too had been familiarized with. It was her beginning of rebirth, but it would never have an end.

Then slowly, a single soul clapped. He stood from his spot at the bar and clapped brilliantly. Though she sang a beautiful song that should have only been filled by beautiful silence, he needed her to hear him, to see him once more.

Heads turned towards him as he clapped on. His lips were pressed tightly together in perfect eulogy as she looked at him, as if startled by his outburst, but succumbed by his presence. She gave him a small smile, a smile he thought he'd never see as he stood there. Then one by one, people followed in pursuit, giving her a standing ovation. She truly was something.

Moments later, she left the stage and disappeared behind those thick velvet curtains, hiding her away from everyone once again. He instantly felt empty inside, but he knew he'd see her again.

The slow murmurs and mumbles of the people rose and progressed as the lights slowly came into effect. That was his signal to leave, he just wanted to be there - for support and comfort - not only for her but himself too. 

Deciding to slip out the back, the cold brisk air nipped at his cheeks as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Walking further down the opening alleyway to a busy street, he heard the door behind him that he had just come from, creak loudly and slam shut. The clicking of heels and a voice stopped him on his tracks.

"Hey! Wait!" She called out. Turning towards her, he was once more appalled and graced by her sight. He gave her a soft smile as she approaches him. The wind whipped at her hair harshly, making strands fly into her line of sight. Her dress swayed in the direction of the wind, giving her that perfect magical effect. Her profound eyes peered at his in a curious way. "Thank you, for breaking the silence. . . Scott." She said a bit sheepishly. He just shakes his head.

"You have to be able to know when a standing ovation is called for when the presence of an Angel is in front of you." She smirks at this. 

"Then allow me to clap for you." And she did. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. He was comforted by her small frame. This would be the first time he's touched her. Having been caged up for years and looking directly at one another, but never touching was hard. They're hug seemed to last for ages and he didn't want it to end, but sadly it did.

"I'm so proud of who you've become." He whispers as he hold her. She too hugged him back. Then pulling away, she looked up at him.

"And I'm proud of what we've faced and become together." 

 

_**End.** _


End file.
